To you, Kururin
by Paladone
Summary: My second fic in two days, ^_^ This is about 18's feelings. R/R Oh yeah, read the note at the bottom of the story, i need some feedback for my ideas.


Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ, 18, etc. (sigh, this is SO stupid)  
  
Notes: Ok, yes, this is another internal thoughts sort of story,   
but I'm making it different. This is more of a love story then my Ten fic.   
(Don't worry, he'll return.) I could probably do one for every character,  
but it would get old, so this'll be the last one for a while.   
I feel 18 is another character not given enough time here.   
Essentially, this board is made up of (a) Vegeta/Bulma   
(b) Trunks © Goten or (d) some strange comedy out of character.   
Surprisingly enough, Goku isn't mentioned a whole lot either.   
Basically, I'm gonna try writing stories about less known characters   
on this board. After this story, I'll either do a quick humor sketch,   
or start on a saga (see end of story). Please read and review,   
I don't mind negative criticism either. ^_^  
  
  
A growing heart.  
  
  
When I first saw him, only minutes after awaking, I was completely unimpressed  
  
He was short  
Bald  
And weak to boot  
  
I was too busy exploring my new freedom to care.   
Little weakling. Why should I care about him?   
  
And yet I felt something strange when I first saw him.   
My heart started to beat faster, to my great annoyance,   
and I felt my cheeks growing warm.   
  
'What the HELL am I doing?'  
  
  
-----------------------------  
As the stone heart will grow  
A love begins to flow  
-----------------------------  
  
============================================================================================  
Even during my fight with Vegeta, I felt his eyes on the back of my head.   
He was sitting there, not even fighting like the others.   
Coward! I looked his way for a second, almost furious, leaving Vegeta an open punch.  
  
He paid for it....  
  
But why couldn't I keep my concentration. What was with that man?  
  
After we concluded the match, the man, finally identified as Kururin,   
ran up to us, trying to convince us not to kill Goku. 17:   
'It's a game. Even androids need goals, so we'll make it fun."   
  
I tried to take a new approach, to end this uncomfortable feeling Kururin gave me.  
  
  
  
  
I kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
  
  
It had none of the effect I desired. Instead of losing this feeling,   
it became stronger than ever. I had to turn away from the others to hide   
the blazing warmth of my cheeks. What IS this? Why can't I control it?   
I don't have feelings! I can't.  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
And the metal will rust away  
And the warmth shall enter to stay  
-----------------------------------  
============================================================================================  
  
My thoughts on the ride to Goku's were a blur. While I jested with 17 a little, I couldn't  
help thinking about him. Kururin  
  
Why did I almost....enjoy that kiss.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
The nightmare really began when I first saw the being Cell. A cold, terrible monster, he  
mortally wounded Piccilo and absorbd my brother 17. It was only throuhg luck and the  
human Tenshinhan that I survived, even a little longer.   
  
But even them, my thoughts drifted back to Kururin. If I died, I would never se....  
  
IDIOT! This is serious!   
  
  
  
The injured 16 and I hid in a canyon watching the powered up Vegeta beat Cell   
to a bloody pulp. Then 'clack'.  
  
The man standing there, next to....  
  
A shut off device.  
  
At first a great surge of Anger rushed in me, then confusion, then a question. Why  
hadn't he used it? He could have beaten me easily. Was he giving me warning?  
  
He then stepped on it, crushing it.  
  
For a few bruef seconds, everything was lost to me but Kururin. I felt, almost, was it?..  
  
.......  
  
SMACK!  
  
......  
  
Reality struck me like a thunderbolt. Cell jumped on me.  
  
As I melted in his being, my last vision...  
  
Kururin........  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
Like a golden ring inside a chest  
Like the warm milk that fills my breast  
---------------------------------------  
============================================================================================  
  
I first woke as from a nightmare. A little green child was huddled over me...  
  
  
"What THE?"  
  
I sprang up. I was in some wierd sanctuary. Was it heaven?  
  
"Get away from her Dende! She'll kill you!'  
  
Then...the familiar voice.  
  
"No, that won't happen...."  
  
I looked around at him. For a brief second, our eys met, and a whoel world of emotions   
sprung out. Relief, anger, and.....that strange feeling again......  
  
I spun around quickly and left. I didn't care for him. I couldn't! I was 18, a number  
an android. Not a helpless woman. The dragon had been summoned, and my curiousty drew me   
back. First, they wished back Trunks and the others. Then Kururin did something that  
would decide my fate.  
  
He wished the bomb, the horrible suicide bomb that remained as a mark of Gero's hatred, out   
of my body. Forever.  
  
------------------------------------  
My heart opens and flies like a dove  
To you, Kururin, my one true love  
------------------------------------  
  
============================================================================================  
  
I finally understood what the feeling was. It was love. A true, fulfilling love for the  
one man of them all that truly cared for me, that protected me. Though it would take time,   
I vowed to show Kururin, over time, my feelings toward him, as he showed his toward me. I  
would pay him back for all he had given me, all he had taught me about myself.  
  
Kururin.  
  
  
As the steel heart will grow  
A love begins to flow  
And the metal will rust away  
And the warmth shall enter to stay  
  
Like a golden ring inside a chest  
Like the warm mil that fills my breast  
My heart opens and flies like a dove  
To you, Kururin, my one true love.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whew, that was interesteing to write huh? Read this please:  
  
I have narrowed my ideas down to two sagas, and I will write both of them. However,  
I would like at least 4 people to tell me which one I should write first.  
  
1. Gohan:  
  
This would be a story about Gohan. I've wanted to express my feelings about  
animal cruelty in the world of Pokemon, and I would do it throuhg him ( along with battles  
etc.) This would take place after the Cell Saga. Not a whole lot of fighting, but   
I have a clear idea.  
  
2. The earthling saga  
  
This is a completely different idea. I would seperate Ten, Chao-Zu, Kururin, and  
Yamucha from the Saiya-Jin, and put them throuhg a struggle on their own. Probably a   
Labrynth sort of setting, but they would grow to know their own potent power.  
  
Thanks! Please review the story and tell me which to do ^_^ 


End file.
